Hollow Seclusion
by AliceOfDesire
Summary: A Fionna x Marshall Lee Love story. Good and Bad we're never aloud to be. Two different people of different lives, when they intertwine life can be devastating.
1. Movie Seclusion

What words would one use to describe Marshall Lee The Vampire King? Simple words, or more thoughtful descriptive words? Marshall Lee The Vampire King had been alive, or undead for a long time, a time much greater than The Adventuress, Fionna The Human. Two different people of different ages, of different lives, and of different worlds. Although, none of that mattered in the two friend's eyes.

Marshall Lee was _Marshall Lee_, not Marshall Lee The Vampire King, and Fionna was _Fionna_ not Fionna The Human Adventuress. Their friendship was simple and to the point, and it was a great friendship, one that turned heads in The Land Of Ooo. And if you didn't over analyze it, you would also see that Marshall Lee is just a boy, and Fionna is just a girl.

Breaking down a difficult algebraic equation and turning it into the smallest of x=2. That is how Marshall Lee and Fionna are, _Simply and Sweet,_ very to the point.

* * *

><p><p>

Sometimes Fionna would wonder where the adventuress in her came from? Was it the fact that she was human, or just her view on life _'a world that had to be taken as a risk'_. Fionna even at times found herself questioning if adventuring will ever be the death of her. And the more she grew she came to the realization that adventuring could be the death of her, but it wouldn't stop her from doing what she loved most.

Fionna wasn't one to run from battle, and prided herself on when her and Cake would fight to the end, no matter how many bones were broken, or how many scars they would come home with, they were always determined to win. But this time, Fionna was running from a troll, Cake wasn't with her and if she was there, the troll wouldn't be such a problem, but she wasn't. Cake was on a date with Lord Monochromicorn. Fionna was bored and so she ventured off somewhere while the sunset. Usually trolls were easy, but she was alone, and fleeing as the troll followed her, hell bent on defeating her.

Night had rolled around, the moon out and filling the night. Fionna had been running for awhile, her body was feeling fatigue. And she knew this troll was persistent on following her the whole night, if it had to. Her legs felt numbed from the cool night air and her constant movement, that she could barely feel when her thighs would brush together as she sprinted away.

'What the glob, have I gotten into!' The now fifteen year old adventuress though to herself as she continued to flee. Then suddenly she felt a new presence near her.

"What are you up to now, Doll face?" came a voice that Fionna recognized, as she turned to confirm her guess, she was greeted by a floating figure, that figure was Marshall Lee's. He wore frayed blue jeans, a plaid red and black shirt, his normal brown sneakers, and his axe-bass slung behind him, as he floated along with Fionna.

"If you couldn't tell, I'm running away." Fionna spoke, feeling ashamed about it, but the girl was an honest girl, and she never told a lie to Marshall Lee, there was no point in lying to him.

Marshall Lee's mouth curled into a smirk, before he floated behind Fionna and snaked his arms around her waist, dragging her higher into the air with him. The troll on the ground disappearing from sight. Marshall pulled Fionna's legs up into his arms, putting the young girl into a bridal style position. She lets out a sigh, and smiled up at her rescuer.

"Thanks, dude."Fionna mumbled, and leaned into the vampires chest. Marshall Lee didn't mind helping Fionna. This just gave him a reason to 'kidnap' her for the evening.

"No problem doll." Marshall replied as he flew Fionna to his cave that hid his little home. Fionna stepped out of Marshall Lee's arms once they had landed on his porch.

"So, I guess we're hanging out?" Fionna asked as she follows Marshall into his home. "Not that I mind, bro." She continued as she sat down and put her feet up and the coffee table.

"I got some bad horror movies if you want to watch them." Marshall said sitting himself next to her, and laying his head on her shoulder. It was rare for them to actually hang out, and not adventure. So this was casual time for their friendship.

"Sure, you know how much I like to make fun of those girls who scream like stupidly. Hurry Marsh. Put it in." Fionna said enthusiastic, as she looked at him.

"Oh Fionna how inappropriate," He leaned into her ear and whispered coolly, "aren't you a bit young for that Sweetheart." he smile curled into a smirk, as he saw her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Oh My Glob! Not like that Marsh, you are completely unbelievable." Fionna yelled, as she looked away avoiding eye contact, until she could control her blush.

"I know," Marshall began as he stood up to pop in the movie. "but then again, I'm unbelievably hot." He said winking at Fionna, as she laughed.

"It's true, don't deny it. You know how attractive I am Fionna." He said as he sat down in his seat. Fionna smiled at him before speaking, "Whatever keeps the tears away Marsh."

A few hours passed and soon it was 4 in the morning. Fionna had fallen asleep on Marshall's chest during the second film, and Marshall, had taken off her Rabbit hat and was brushing her long blonde wavy hair as a pastime.

As he played with Fionna's hair he wondered why she always kept it up in the hat, and never showed anyone, Prince Gumball had never seen her without her hat, which Marshall prided himself in being the only one to be able to play with her hair and see it at will.

"It makes you look beautiful, Doll face." He spoke aloud as she slept in his arms. Two more hours passed as Marshall played with Fionna's hair before he decided to fall asleep himself.

Marshall slept rather peacefully, his dreams were filled with thoughts of Fionna, which were wonderful, and if he described them. Maybe he would give himself the wrong idea about their relationship, so he kept his private thoughts to himself. Marshall was awakened by Fionna around 1 in the afternoon. She was trying to find away out of his arms without waking him up. He tightened his wrap on Fionna and pulled her back down, her hair falling in tendrils off her shoulders and down her chest.

"And where do you think you're going Doll face?" Marshall said with one eye open, and a smirk on his lips, as the girl looked up in frustration.

"Maybe home, Cake is probably bugging out dude. She might think I died." Fionna groaned, as she waited impatiently for Marshall to release her.

Marshall Lee sat up, still holding Fionna but his arms falling down loosely to her waist. "What's the magic words?" He mumbled, as he leaned against the back of her shoulder with his eyes closed.

Fionna sighed before smiling. "Please Marshie..." Her tone had a slight demand to it, as she continued to wait for his approval.

"You know what you have to do." Marshall said nonchalantly as he moved from being her shoulder to above it.

Fionna, blushed then looked down before she kissed his cheek softly before asking again, "Please Marshie... can I go."

Marshall's arms un-snaked themselves from Fionna's waste, and she grabbed her hat, stuffing her hair back into it, leaving only her fringe out.

"Thank you, Marshall." She said standing up and making her exit, Marshall's eyes never once leaving her. "Oh, are you going to the Candy Kingdom's Ball tonight?" She asked turning back around to him.

"Are you going to wear your hair down?" He asked as he stood up and kicked his feet under him as he started floating.

"If I do will you go?" She asked, he smile only half, waiting for her answer.

Marshall Lee floated higher, before being upside, his shirt moving a bit down, due to the movement, as he contemplated the question before answering. "Yeah, you better wear it down." He spoke sternly, but playfully as well.

"Haha okay dude, see you tonight then." Fionna said making her farewell, Marshall nodded before closing the door after her, and then floating to his room.

And just for once, Marshall Lee was anxious, for the ball. Fionna in a dress and with her hair down would probably be the highlight of his undead life, and he couldn't possibly wait.

{You guys CANNOT understand how much this story has been bugging me. It's been playing with my thoughts bros. SO I hope you like it and Review, because reviews make everyone happy. I hope to make this a really good story, so I'll limit myself to 10 chapters. For now, unless I can develop more of a storyline. Because I REALLY LOVE MARSHALL LEE! Shh... Don't tell him... Anyway bye for now.}


	2. Ball Seclusion

Sleep was not something vampires required, it was more of a pastime for them. They used sleep to wait out the daylight, waiting for when night would fall and they could roam free without any restrictions. After Fionna had left and Marshall had retreated to his room, his usual comfortable bed, was uncomfortable. He couldn't find peace with his mind that would allow him to fall asleep.

Marshall Lee was anxious, for the first time in decades, maybe even century's, Marshall Lee was anxious, his mind racing, which made sleep impossible. After the realization that he was not going to be able to sleep anymore he finally got up, and decided to eat something. He pulled a bowl of strawberries from the fridge and floated to the sofa, where he sat as he drained the shade from the fruit.

His mind continued to race, and before he realized it, he was panicking about what he would wear that evening. Never in his life had he worried about what he looked like. Marshall Lee just picked a look or style and rocked it. He was never worried on how people viewed him, but now, it's different and he couldn't understand it.

Looking into his sloppy closet, he finally figured he would do a casual-classy-rocker. Marshall set his clothes aside, he had decided upon a pair of black jeans, gray v-neck, black blazer to go on top, and his normal sneakers. He felt like it was enough, he didn't want to look like he was trying to impress (well he was only trying to impress Fionna). He found away to make time go faster by taking a long shower, and making sure he looked just right. And just like that he was floating to the castle, as the sun lost all power over the day, and the moon rose to claim the sky.

* * *

><p><p>

Fionna wasn't the kind of girl who liked to dress up and leave her hair out. She was a tomboy for Glob sakes! (Plus the last time she wore a dress, it was destroyed by the Ice Queen). Nevertheless, she promised Marshall, and she was going to keep to that promise.

"You want me to make you another dress? Now honey, not that it's bad, but since when did you wear dresses?" Cake questioned Fionna as she looked away nervously.

"I thought I should try it out again, you know, just for test and junk..." Fionna got out faintly, she could never tell her, because she promised Marshall Lee, she knew Cake and Marshall just didn't have a great friendship so, Cake would have said no if she knew the real reason.

"Okay, baby. I'll try for a new concept just give me sometime. In the meantime shower and take care of the rest of yourself." Cake said as she grabbed white fabric and lace and got to business. Fionna smiled and thanked her cat sister, before retreating to the bedroom to retrieve all of the other things she would need, before she hopped into the shower, making sure to take her time to give Cake time to make the dress.

Once she was out of the shower she put on all of her white undergarments, before peeking out the shower to see if Cake was done with the dress.

"Cake? Is it ready?" She asked hiding her 15 year old body behind the door, as her head peered around the door.

"Oh honey! You'll love it!" Cake responded before giving it to Fionna. Fionna examined the article of clothing, before a small smile formed on her face. "Well get ready! We don't have that much time left!" Cake continued before running upstairs to make herself presentable for Lord M.

Fionna slipped into the long flowing dress, it wasn't puffy like the last one, it slid down her figure in a straight line, molding to her curves, having lace that flowed every which way, and two thin straps that held up the lining around her chest. It didn't cut to low to show cleavage, but it shaped around her chest to prove that as a 15 year old she was developing nicely, but what finished off the dress was the light blue bow that tied around her waist, and formed a pretty bow in the front. Fionna let her hair fall in to gorgeous princess waves that fell past her hips, but in long tendrils around her body, against her waist, chest, and back. She slipped on her normal Mary Jane shoes, and applied just a small amount of make-up that kept her looking natural.

When Cake saw Fionna, she could have almost broke down into tears. Her human sister looked absolutely beautiful. The emotional reaction from Cake, made Fionna nervous, and drew her to the conclusion; 'What would Marshall think...' She thought as her brain tried to piece together everything. But Cake just told her she looked amazing and said they should go, so they made their way to the Castle, just a little after the sun had sunk, and the moon had risen.

* * *

><p><p>

Marshall Lee couldn't help but hover and cling to the main entrance to the Castle. He was usually a patient person, but his anxiety levels had risen since earlier, and he could barely contain himself waiting for Fionna.

"Marshall Lee! Welcome friend." He could hear Prince Gumball call, he floated down near the pink male, before landing on the ground and steadying himself.

"Yo, Gummy." Marshall said, making fun of the Pink Prince, but Gumball kept calm as he continued. "I'm glad you could make it." He said smiling, before continuing again, "Have you seen Fionna?"

Marshall shook his head before replying, "No, and if she doesn't show, I'm blowing this candy stand." Gumball laughed, trying to be civilized.

"Ah, well I just hoped I could speak with her about a serious issue." Gumball said a smile forming on his face before looking away, this sparked something in Marshall, something like hatred, but not as strong.

"You know she gave up on your sorry ass. Why would you try to play with her feelings. You didn't want her two years ago, what's changed to make you realize that you missed out." Marshall snapped in a low voice so only Prince Gumball could hear, and no other by standers could make out their conversation.

"What are you talking about... I just didn't have time for childish games. She has matured a bit, and my feelings have become clearer." Prince Gumball returned fire, in their fierce conversation.

"She hasn't matured, she's still the same silly Fionna, the only thing that has changed is her body, and if that is what you pay attention to then you have to right to call her you're 'Friend'!" Marshall said before something out of his peripheral vision caught his eye.

He turned to see a gorgeous girl, dressed in white and her long wavy hair falling in tendrils around her body, down past her hips. That girl was Fionna, and he could tell she was nervous. Soon Gumball saw her, and was in awe of her beauty as well, but Marshall acted first.

He floated toward Fionna before she had time to scan the crowd and find him, when he made it toward her he picked her up, causing her to gasp, as he held her in his arms. Fionna blushed as he held her, and when she finally spoke it came out so quiet. "I-I kept my promise." she squeaked out, which made Marshall Lee smile, before responding. "I know, I can perfectly see you did. And you look stunningly beautiful Doll face."

This caused Fionna to blush as they floated back down to the floor, and we're soon greeted by Prince Gumball.

"Oh Fionna you look so exquisite!" Gumball complimented, Fionna thanked him, and they both continued to make small talk, well mostly Gumball, not wanting Fionna's attention to leave him.  
>Marshall couldn't help but get jealous, as Gumball stole the spotlight.<p>

Music soon started playing and Marshall had brilliance strike him, as he rudely pulled Fionna away from the conversation and brought both of them to the dance floor where others we're already dancing. It was a slow song, and Marshall knew exactly what to do. He took Fionna's hands and placed one on his shoulder and the other in his hand, as he placed his free hand on her waist, and began guiding her into the movements of the dance.

Fionna couldn't help but turn red, as she felt embarrassed as they danced but she liked it. Being taught how to dance by Marshall and spending some nice time with him, her smile grew big, and Marshall Lee saw this, which made him smile, it was a small smile. Before the sight of Gumball losing his calm came from the corner of his eye, made his smile turn into a grin.

They both continued to dance, finding a rhythm with each other, and moving according to the music. They both had found peace and were enjoying the beautiful moment. It was cut short, by Prince Gumball himself.

"May I cut in?" Gumball smiled that princely smile, while Marshall gritted his teeth. Fionna stood there bewildered to the conflict, before Marshall nodded and stepped away. Before Fionna could utter a word, Gumball swept her away.

Marshall made his way toward the snack table and grabbed a few strawberries, before finding his was over to the balcony. He drained the fruits shade out of frustration, and when he ran out of fruit, he just started inhaling and exhaling, the cool and calm night relaxing him. He sighed before thinking to himself, 'Of course, I'll never stand a chance against Pink Prince...' He looked down, before realizing it had been 5 minutes, and the song had changed again, but a much slower song, more intimate.

"Marshall?" came a quiet voice from behind him. He turned to be showered by the beauty that was Fionna, it just radiated off of her. They both approached each other, meeting somewhere in the middle. "Do you want to dance?" She continued, smiling and holding out her hand.

"Of course, doll. But lets change it up?" He said before taking her hand, and started floating. Fionna stepped up onto his feet slowly before they started to sway into rhythm with the new intimate song, she buried her face into his shoulder as he held her. And what was only a few moments turned to hours, days, weeks, months, decades, century's. The way they moved together was special, and as the song finished they touched back down onto the ground. Fionna pulled back, a tint of red crossing her face. She heard Cake from outside the balcony, and began to walk back toward the inside of the castle. She stopped and turned back to Marshall giving him a look, that was sad to leave, but one that said, "I'll see you soon." Which was true, the two were inseparable, they shared a same passion for risking everything, for adventuring, for exploring the unknown.

And as she turned to leave, he couldn't stop watching her as she vanished from sight.

There wasn't a reason to stay so he just, flew off, everything he wanted happened, so he just made his way home, to his cave, where his house was, which was where his comfortable bad laid, and for the first time that day, he was able to fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

"So did you enjoy yourself tonight honey?" Cake asked as they arrived home. Fionna kicked off her shoes, and sighed.

"I did Cake, but I'm also really tired." She said setting her head on the sofas pillow. Cake smiled, and then morphed the smile into a grin. "Well, having two boys fight for your attention might be a bit draining."

Fionna looked away and didn't answer her sister, Cake realized that would be the only response and made her way to bed. Fionna stayed on the couch, and thought about everything.

And when the storm in her head stopped raging, she came to the simply conclusion. Maybe she had a crush on Marshall Lee...

**[Guys you have no idea how happy the alerts, and the reviews made me. I even had my little sister yelling at me to finish this. I hope this satisfies you for the week. I would really appreciate ideas if you would like to give them, to help me expand the story line. I want your opinions. Just leave a review or message me or something! I want your guys input. Till next time. And P.S. I Love You Guys SO MUCH! I practically cried when I wrote this.**

**xoxo Angii 3]**


	3. Tree Seclusion

When men are in search for a woman's heart, the journey is a vast one, since a woman's heart is as deep and wide as a ocean. The men in search for this treasure could fall short and drown, or either learn to swim, and find the treasure. If they are willing to take the plunge, to gain the treasure. Most men, pay no mind and sink with their ship, and that is the faith of most men.

* * *

><p><p>

Fionna awoke to complete silence, she could tell that Cake wasn't home, it was way to quiet. 'She must have had a date with Lord M today.' Fionna thought as she sat up, still in her clothes from the previous night. She replayed scenes from the ball in her head, and they all had one thing in common. Marshall Lee. In everything memory that she replayed, she remembered a small on her face, but most importantly, she was with him. Her stomach felt like she had butterflies dancing in it, and her heart felt heavy, in a amazing way. Fionna deiced that she would take a shower, not having anything else to do. No one had come and asked her for help yet, so she guessed she had some free time.

She went to her room, picking a light blue bra and panty set out, and grabbing her usual light blue shirt, and blue skort. She made her way to the bathroom, pulling out a towel, and turning on the water. Before she started disrobing, she looked at herself in the mirror. The her hair looked practically the same from yesterday, and the dress was as beautiful as ever, even with a few wrinkles here and there. She smoothed out the clothing that laid on her chest, before stopping and resting her hands on her waist. She start blushing, remembering her first dance with Marshall, her hand in his, her other hand on his shoulder, and his hand on her waist.

She hugged her body remembering the way they embraced as they floated together, dancing for the final time. Fionna couldn't shake herself from the state of mind that she was in, all she could think about was Marshall Lee, her heart would beat faster, and when she finally shook herself out of it, she was completely red in the face.

'It can't be that bad, I can ignore it, he doesn't have to know!' Fionna cried in her mind, before clearing her mind again and disrobing. She took a quick shower, and slipped into her normal clothes and hat, leaving her regular fringe out, and quickly slipping on her normal thigh highs, and Mary Jane shoes.

She sat back down on the couch, and let out a sigh, before starting to speak aloud to herself.

"I have it bad. I didn't ever think I could like him, it's like for the past few months we've just been so close. Adventuring or hanging out." She rubbed her hands together before clasping them together really tight and setting them in her lap, before continuing to talk. "Marshall always teases me, but when he does, my heart pounds into my chest, and it aches. He treats me like a child, because I act like one I know, but at the same time, he accepts me that way, and in return it helps him have fun, and we do what we both do best, we adventure. I'm not the type of person who likes to be tied down, and Marshall is so free. No one can keep him from doing what he _loves_. What do I love?" She questioned to the empty room, beforing her heart ached, and her brain thought. _'Marshall, that's what you love, stupid butt sucker.' _Fionna shook her head, and thought of everything she loved.

"I love Cake, adventuring, being with my friends, doing crazy things, ice cream, swords-" Fionna stopped her thoughts invading her speech. _'You love Marshall.' _The thought rung in her head like a bell, and she wanted to scream. She was just trying to lie to herself. Fionna knew she couldn't lie, she wasn't a good liar, and her true thoughts wore her down, and she could finally admit it. Only to herself though.

"I really do... I really Love Marshall Lee." She spoke with a small smile, and a red tint covering her cheeks. Fionna sat back and sighed, the ache in her heart fading and a smile playing on her mouth. She closed her eyes, her thoughts had finally quieted again, and she had found peace. Nevertheless, her brief moment of peace was interrupted by 'Knock' at the door. Fionna jumped up, ready for anything, only to a happy Prince Gumball at the door.

"What's going on dude?" She asked normally, looking at the confident looking Prince.

"Fionna, may I talk to you?" He asked politely, Fionna nodded and let him in. They both walked over to her couch and sat down. There was an awkward silence surrounding them for a few moments before Gumball spoke up.

"Well, Fionna I came by because I wanted to discuss something with you," he shifted his body to where it faced her before he continued. "I've been thinking about our friendship recently, and I've come to a conclusion."

"Yeah? What's that PG? I mean, because our friendship hasn't really changed." Fionna replied and questioned, raising an eyebrow at the Prince sitting across from her.

"Yes well, it has changed. Fionna you've grown up, and I have watched you develop from a young 13 year old into a much controlled 15 year old." Gumball said in a odd way, like he was trying to tell Fionna something without telling her. "I've come to the conclusion that I like you Dear Fionna. Not like, but LIKE LIKE." The Prince began blushing and Fionna felt awkward.

"O-oh.. Well PG... the thing is... It's just I gave up on that crush a long time ago. You had no interest in such a silly girl, so I just forgot about it." Fionna replied her voice feeling faint, recalling her last heartbreak.

"That's changed though Fionna, I have realized I like you a lot." The Gumball replied. Fionna just shook her head and continued. "I'm sorry Gumball, I just don't like you like that. You're my friend and that is how it is bro." She said trying to be nice about it and not awkward.

"Oh I see, umm haha... I should have known. Marshall Lee was right. Umm then I guess I'll be going the sun is setting." Prince Gumball stood with a political smile on his face.

Fionna walked him out of her home and gave him a farewell, waving him off. She sighed as he disappeared from sight and so did the sun.

"What was that about?" Came a voice from above Fionna, a voice that made her heart jump and quicken it's pace.

Fionna looked up to find Marshall Lee holding a basket of apples, and his umbrella. 'He must have been out.' She thought and then answered him. "Oh my glob Marsh, I don't even want to talk about it." She walked back into her home, leaving the door open, knowing that he would follow inside, and ask more questions.

"I have to hear this, what did Gummy do?" He said following her inside, before setting his apples on a vacant space on her counter, and floating over to where she sat on the couch, sitting next to her.

"He said he 'LIKED' me. Bro, oh my glob, it was so awkward, because I DON'T LIKE HIM." Fionna spoke in a grumpy tone. Her thoughts taunting her again, _'That's right you like Marshall, and here he is.' _

"He was really quick, didn't think he would find the gumballs to do it so soon." He smirked at his dark humor. Fionna laughed at the joke before replying.

"You knew and didn't tell me Marsh!" She said hitting him with one of the pillows on the couch. She beat him with it a few times, before they both started laughing.

"Sorry doll, I didn't think he would actually confess, but I had a feeling you would deny him." He laughed. " I just wish I could have saw you reject him."

"Why, do you want me to reject you too?" Fionna joked, before feeling Marshall's hand near her face, and jumping back.

This caused Marshall to jump, and move his hand back. "Sorry." He mumbled. Fionna nodded, and they both sat there in an awkward silence. Before Marshall stood up. "I guess I'll be going," he began floating over to his apples before continuing. "Since somethings bothering you, come by anytime you wanna hang." He floated back over to her and kissed her cheek softly. "Bye Doll face." He spoke for the last time before letting himself out, and leaving.

Fionna wanted to scream at herself for being an idiot, a complete idiot. Her awkward feelings drove him off, but at the same time, he had kissed her cheek, which made her heart flutter.

Fionna laid back on the couch sighing, she felt like this was all she had been doing since last night. Confusing her feelings, then laying on the couch and straightening them out, just so that they could get scrambled and confused again.

But something she couldn't never do is tell her Cat sister, if Cake knew she had feelings for Marshall Lee and that she had rejected Prince Gumball, oh Cake would probably kill her. Cake has had her hopes set on Prince Gumball and her becoming a thing, since forever, and with the latest developments of the situation Fionna decied it would be best to just keep everything to herself and just avoid Marshall Lee, until she had the 'gumballs' (as Marshall Lee would probably say) to confess to him.

And that was another scary thought. The tragic part, is she hasn't told him how she feels, so how would she know how he feels about her.

Fionna would just have to face the problems one at a time, and hope that she doesn't lose anything in the progress of it.

**[So I thought I wasn't going to write this today and give myself a break to produce the next part, but I needed to get Gummy's confession out of my way. -.- If you couldn't tell I'm not a big fan of Gumball. I don't hate him I just have a strong dislike for his type of characters. But this was just a filler chapter so I can start on the next one. I was sad that I didn't put that much Cake in here and ESPECIALLY UPSET THAT I DIDN'T PUT THAT MUCH MARSHALL FUCKING LEE IN THIS CHAPTER. But alas, it had to be done that way.**

**So if this chapter isn't to your guys fulfillment I apologize.**

**Laugh out loud though, I got my very talented, artistic sister to draw me Marshall :} I'm so happy I will have a good drawing of him :3 Mwhahaha and yeah.. Follow me on Twitter For Updates BeOkAngie **

**I don't want you guys to think I fell off the face of the earth and won't update, plus, I want to know you guys, y'all make me happy 3**

**xoxo Angii ]**


	4. Sweet Dream Seclusion

**Disclaimer! **Okay, before you read, I should alert people of things I already know. **BEFORE** people **BITCH** me out. So please read carefully. I **know** Fionna is **_15_**! and teenagers at this tender age have **_urges_**, and they act on these **_urges_**, even though morally it's wrong, **BUT** you can't help it, **PLUS**! In this chapter it's a **DREAM**! Okay, thank you for those who weren't going to have a problem about her age and junk I appreciate it. **_Now you can read._**

Two people are always supposed to be connected, no matter how far or long they're apart. Some people call this _fate_. And they say with _fate_ we're connected by a string. We call this string that connects us to one another, _"The Red Pinky String of Fate."_ An invisible red thread that is wrapped around a persons pinky finger, which guides them to one another keeping them connected. This red thread links us all by _fate_ and is predetermined.

And now you find two people tangled in this red thread, and you watch as they await the _fate_ it links to.

_Don't Deny Fate. It Always Wins._

Marshall Lee couldn't help, but go home after visiting Fionna. He had nothing interesting to do and going out, playing pranks on people, without Fionna, it would just be lonely and boring. And Fionna was being weird, , by acting awkwardly toward him, she had never before spazzed out when he tried to touch her. So this made Marshall feel as though he was a disease and he decided to back off for a bit, giving her time to get over what ever awkwardness she was going through.

'Touching her... that would be nice.' Marshall thought as he relaxed on his couch. It had been two years since they had met and he watched her grow. Even if he knew she was a tomboy and didn't view her as that frilly girly-girl type, he still was aware of the fact that Fionna was indeed a girl. She was indeed a tomboy who enjoyed roughhousing, swords, and adventures. Fionna even hung out like a guy.

Marshall chuckled to himself as he thought about how tough Fionna acted. 'She's cute when she acts like a girl too.' He tried counting the times she would blush and get flustered, because he would tease her about hugging, kissing, and other intimate junk.

He thought about how much bolder he had gotten with teasing her over the past year. Teasing her about more inappropriate topics like sex, body parts, and other sexually junk. And as she grew he could tell when she would get embarrassed about how she looked. So she stayed the same, keeping herself comfortable in a look that she knew didn't expose her as a female, keeping her white rabbit hat that kept her hair hidden beneath it, her light blue shirt that was loose enough, but perfectly fitting as well, her dark blue skort, so she didn't have to worry about flashing anyone in battle, and her thigh highs that covered her legs.

She tried to cover herself, hoping no one would notice, but Marshall noticed the awkwardness form her. It started a little after she turned 14 and her breast had grown.

Fionna had come over to hang, but he could tell she looked different, he noticed that her breast were bigger, and was sure that she had to buy a new bra, which stretched her shirt out a bit making it look like a lot of stress was being put on her chest, which Marshall could definitely see.

She was awkward in doing certain movements, such as waving her arms around like she normally did, bouncing around like a sugar hyped kid, or just having more movement, but no, Fionna was toned done, and quieter. And after they were done hanging out that day, Marshall tried giving her a hug without her feeling weird about it, but when he did, her chest and his were pushed together and this caused a reaction from both Marshall and Fionna. They both ignored it and Fionna headed home, and Marshall remembered that he was slightly turned on that day, from a simply little hug.

After his short remembrance that Fionna **was** indeed a girl, Marshall had a hard time getting his mind off of her. Of course it wasn't the first time that he had thought of Fionna in an intimate way, he was a guy after all, and he wasn't a virgin to it, so it was only natural for him to think that way. Even the Vampire King had urges, there was still a place for desire and pleasure, that lingered even if he was a vampire. Marshall Lee didn't just have sex with anyone, he had have feelings for them, and if given the opportunity he would have sex with Fionna. Oh how he would **love** to have sex with Fionna. It just wouldn't be sex though, it would be more than that, it would _mean_ more than just sex.

He would love to take the girl and show her that she couldn't always have control over the situation, especially such an intimate one, and to have so much control over her by making her body feel like she on her own personal high. Marshall felt sadistic thinking about all the things he could do to her, all the sounds and faces she would make.

Marshall kept thinking about all of his suppressed thought about Fionna and eventually he found himself asleep, into a dream he wished would come true.

Marshall Lee fell victim to his inner demons, as his thoughts raged in the most vile and blissful ways. Marshall could hear Fionna's moans come out louder and faster as he moved quicker, the need for both of them to release, made both of them frantic. Fionna's arms were wrapped around Marshall's back, her nails slightly digging into his pale skin. Her flustered face, her mouth slightly opened as she moaned in pleasure.

"M-marshall! A-ahh... I-I'm going to... break!" She would cry in gasps, as Marshall moved quicker, kissing and licking from her neck to her breast, but then returning to kiss her on her lips as her body tensed up. Her eyes closed and she could feel herself growing closer to her climax. Marshall pushed himself up, his hands on the sides of Fionna's head, as he smirked at the sight beneath him. Fionna moving her body rhythmically with his to bring satisfaction to herself.

"M-marshall, it's c-cumming... O-oh my.. It's cumming..!" Fionna cried finally her voice the highest it's every been, a pleasurable shriek, that shook her body as she released. Marshall clinched his fist's as he felt himself climax under the stress of Fionna's climax. They both slowly stopped moving as their climax's shock through them. Marshall resting his head on Fionna's chest, as she mummbled something that made him kiss her one more time.

"I love you."

Marshall was shook awake by the pain coming from his lower body. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'It's getting worse.' he thought, as he patted the lump in his pants. Marshall was embarrassed that such a girl could do something like this to him. It had been awhile since he had a wet dream, and honestly, his enjoyed it.

"Hey Fi, what are you dreaming about?" he asked aloud as if the she could actually hear him.

Fionna sat alone in her room, blushing and panting quietly. Her hair was thrown about in a messy way around her body, her hand we're under the covers buried between her legs, her face was full of mixed emotions.

"Oh Marshall..." she mumbled as she laid back in bed. If he could see her now, maybe their friendship would have been ruined, but no one had to know. No one. And one day she would tell him, and maybe she would just confess all of these emotions that ran about in her chest. But until that day she would avoid, and Fionna the Human doesn't avoid anyone. Except now, she would have to avoid, and avoid Marshall Lee she would.

**[A/N** I really procrastinated on this chapter guys and I apologize for how poorly it is written. I'm was nervous to write this especially the dream, I didn't want to make it to graphic, because, well I wasn't sure if you guys want it to be oh so very detailed.

And I haven't written a Lemon in like 8 months, I'm a bit rusty. My best friend whom I would write Lemons for all the time, told me to grow some '**Lady Balls, and write the fucking story lemon or not.'** Laugh my fucking ass off. Isn't she nice? She's cosplaying Princess Bubblegum too. Laugh out Loud. I'm working on my Fionna and Marceline cosplay I'm so excited to do this cosplay too. We have a group too.

For normal Adventure Time the charcter's go

Finn- Morgan. (My sister, guys she makes the best Finn)

Princess Bubblegum- Chris (It's a girl)

Marceline- Angii (Me )

Jake- Estevan

Lady Rainicorn- Abigail (Estevan and Abigail date, so they're perfect to be Lady and Jake :D)

Ice King- Still looking. -.- Damn.

For Genderbent Adventure Time

Fionna- Angii (Me )

Prince Gumball- Chris (She loves him. How gay -.-)

Marshall Lee- Morgan. (I'm going to make her the best Marshall Lee. Trust me)

Cake – Estevan (HAHA he does the perfect Cake you guys don't even know.)

Lord M. - Abigail (This will be so fun)

Ice Queen- Still looking.

So, I'm working on ordering the wigs, and I have Fionna Cosplay almost ready, my sister has Marshall Lee Cosplay, and I just have to work on my Marceline cosplay and Finn for my sister. I have to let Chris borrow my pink wig for Bubblegum, and she will buy the Gumball wig. I have to help make the Lady R. and Lord M. cosplay's for Abigail, and we're working on Estevan's Cake and Jake cosplay!

I feel like this authors note is long but I like to let you know what's going on in my nerdy life.

Oh I'm already starting Chapter 5. I'm going to try to make it really funny and awkward. I like awkward.

Did you guys see my sister's drawing of Marshall Lee? Go to my twitter and check it out bro's

at BeOkAngie

**- xoxo Angii ]**


	5. Awkward Seclusion

Love is like an apple. Somehow you are left to the decision of buying 1 of two apples. You have a glowing, luscious, bright red apple, or you have the other, a dark, dull, maroon apple. The person trying to sell this apple, proceeds to lean you toward the bright, luscious looking apple, but how do you know that it is delicious and sweet?

You might be tricked by someone's _word_. So how do you know, if you don't taste both apples for yourself?

This can be said for people as well. How do you truly know what a person is like, based on simple things like their appearance? You have to truly taste a person, to understand who they are. And like an apple, if you find it sweet you will crave more.

Maybe that bright, delicious apple is sour, and the apple that was dark and dull, was sweet?

In the end it is your choice, to chose. Which apple will you crave more of?

* * *

><p><p>

Gumball had been off his game, ever since being rejected by Fionna. He would stay in his bedroom, pacing back in forth, in pure anger. He just couldn't come to terms of how Fionna could reject **HIM!** He was one of the most desirable prince's in the Land of Ooo. So as to what right did she have to **DENY HIM**! And Marshall Lee, who was **HE** to say that he couldn't have Fionna! Who was this **Old** bag of dust to say that he couldn't have **HER**?

Gumball's rage grew and grew, as he paced around his room. His mind being observant and calculating of all the pieces he had to play. He would have _**her**_. Soon he stopped his pacing, as a sadistic smile spread across his pink face, as he began laughing, his tone full of insanity.

Prince Gumball walked out of his bedroom, coming across one of his servants, and giving them one simple order.

"I need you to bring me someone, I will be waiting in my room working, as you locate them and bring them here." He spoke authority in his tone.

"Yes, but who sir?" Peppermint Maid asked hesitantly. Gumball smiled sadistically again speaking once more. "I need you to bring me a witch. Her name is Ashley." Gumball said before walking back to his room and starting work on his greatest plan.

Fionna had kept herself busy for the past few weeks, avoiding two of her best friends in the process.

Gumball, she avoided due to the fact that she could tell that he still liked her, and anytime she was in the Candy Kingdom, she could feel him watching her. It something that made her skin crawl, and as much as she cared for Gumball she could not stand his oddness.

Marshall Lee she avoided like the plague, because of her realization that there friendship couldn't be the same if she harbored such strong feelings for him. And let me tell you Fionna's feelings were indeed **VERY** strong. No matter what she did, or what she thought about, her mind led her to Marshall Lee. This would cause her to loose focus on whatever task she was doing.

Fionna felt like a love sick puppy, and she had never felt this way before, not even when she had her crush on Gumball. Yes this was much worse, and maybe it meant something. Fionna knew she would have to come out and confess her feelings to Marshall sooner or later, but after being shot down by Gumball so many times, her self confidence was low and she could not find the courage to approach Marshall about the topic.

So she avoided him, anytime she was out and he would find away to show up, she would rush away, leaving him dumbfounded. She felt her heart ache when she would do this. That voice in her head ringing like a bell, repeating the same thing over and over again; 'You love him, why are you running.'

Of course at the point her very cleaver cat sister caught onto the fact that the girl was having boy problems. And Cake finally decided that it was time to talk to her about it.

"Honey, can you come down here. We need to talk baby." Cake called from the living room of their tree house. Fionna came down, like a normal Fionna would and so far things were good.

"Sup Cake?" Fionna asked sitting down on the couch in front of Cake nonchalantly. Cake took a breath before speaking, "Okay baby, what is up with you? Everysince the ball you haven't been acting the same. I don't like you hiding things from me." Fionna's eyes darted down, before looking up at the guilty look being giving by Cake.

"Well, The day after the ball... You see... Gumball said he liked me. Like LIKED me..." Fionna paused, giving Cake a chance to respond and she did. "OH BABY! I'm so happy, you said yes didn't you. WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE ARMS OF YOUR MAN!" Cake was getting excited, she dreamed of the day that Gumball would realize that he liked Fionna, and the two would live happily ever after and junk like that.

"Cake! Wait, it isn't like that I said I didn't like him like that." Those words stopped Cake mid dance. Before she began, "You said no! What, but Honey... I thought that's what you wanted..?" Cake said looking a bit confused and maybe a bit crushed.

"I did, when I was 13, but now... I realized I don't like him like that anymore..." Fionna muttered quietly, loud enough for Cake to hear though.

"Then at the ball... Oh honey, don't tell me that... that you... No. No. No. No. No." Cake said coming to the realization of who she did like. "Baby, why? Why him. He isn't worth your time." Cake said to the now shy and timid Fionna.

Fionna was blushing and avoiding eye contact, she couldn't deny what she felt inside. "Cake, I just I don't know..." Fionna said pulling her legs up to her chest on the couch and resting her head on her knees.

Her she was once again, confused and on the couch that seems to settle and stir her emotions.

Cake felt guilty, who was she to tell Fionna who not to like. "I'm sorry baby," She begun as she sat next to her holding her. "If you care that much stop avoiding him. Just let him know." Cake said smiling.

Fionna looked up, before speaking, "but what if he doesn't like me. What if he just see's me as some kid. I can't Cake, Marshall just won't. I'm not his type!" Fionna cried, her face pink and her breathing quickening. Cake just shook her head chuckling.

"Oh honey, but isn't that what love is about, taking a risk?" Cake just got up and made her way to the kitchen.

Fionna pondered on her statement, before rising to her feet. Cake came back into views holding a cup of water, before laughing and speaking. "Well, what are you waiting for. Go." Cake smiled a catty grin, which made Fionna smile as well.

Fionna nodded, "Yeah." She grabbed her backpack and rushed out the door, making her way quickly to Marshall Lee's little cave was.

And for once in her strange little life, her body and mind felt as if they were in sync with what they were doing.

Marshall was awaken to loud knocks at his door, he hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights and when he finally finds away to get sleep it is quickly interrupted.

He got out of his bed in nothing but his clad red and black boxers. Running a hand through his black messy hair, he opened the door and irritatedly spoke "What!" His eyes widened to the girl in front of him,a Fionna bent over panting, trying to find air to breath, before she looked up and blushed a bit.

"... Hi..." She got out in pants. He moved aside letting her in, as she caught her breath.

Something in Marshall made him happy seeing her there in his house, catching her breath from the run over to his home.

Fionna had finally caught her breath, before noticing what Marshall was wearing. The blush crept onto her cheeks.

Marshall chuckled at the sight, never before had she ever been so embarrassed. Maybe he would walk around in nothing but his boxers more often.

"G-go put on clothes..." Fionna said closing her eyes, her blush darkening, the longer she was forced to stay in the presence of a practically naked man.

"Haha fine, such a kill joy Fi." Marshall said walking to his room, grabbing a pair of pants slipping them on and a gray tank-top and throwing that on, before floating back to Fionna, who still had her eyes closed. He floated extremely close, kissing her cheek, before whispering in her ear, "You can open your eyes now." Fionna slowly fluttered her eyes open, a darker blush had made it's way onto her face.

"Thank you..." She sighed, a smile on her face nonetheless. Marshall sat down next to her on the couch and there was a moment of silence.

"So what made you come here so suddenly?" He asked breaking the silence, of course he was curious. What could Fionna be thinking in that beautiful head of hers.

Fionna turned to him smiling, "My couch finally knocked some since into me with the help of a cat." Marshall was a bit confused by the riddle she had just spoken, and gave her a puzzling look. Which only made her giggle. "I realized something, Marsh," She said before taking a deep breath, "You know you're one of my best friends."

Those words stung a bit to Marshall, deep inside he didn't want that he wanted to be more than friends.

"And you know, that I care about you deeply," She paused the blush back and darker than ever. "And maybe... Sometimes, I wonder if we would ever be more than friends."

Marshall felt his eyes widen, and move a bit closer to her. "I used to wonder if I was scared of being shot down, and that I had no self confidence or courage to face you Marsh, but I realized that being here with you now has nothing to do with self confidence or courage, it's all about if I truly love you..." She spoke her voice shaking and growing hush.

Marshall couldn't believe his ears, and he could feel himself growing anxious, as if everything was building up, just to spill at the seams.

"Marshall, I guess.. in short.. I like-" And in one instant Fionna's words ceased, her eyes widened as she felt Marshall's lips crash onto hers, and press into her in urgency. She blushed furiously, before falling into the kiss. Resting her hands on his chest, as his hand cupped her face into them, as they kissed, the kiss growing deeper and more passionate as the seconds passed.

And deep down in the corners of both of their minds, this is what they wanted, what they were in need of.

Finally a few minutes later, they broke apart slowly, breathing softly, before looking into eachothers eyes and smiling,

"Oh glob Fi, you have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Marshall said leaning his forehead against hers, Fionna giggled still flustered from the kiss.

Fionna ran her fingers through his hair, as he rested on her. "So when did you realize it?" Marshall asked his eyes closed as he laid his head in her lap.

"You mean how long have I been in denial of it." Fionna laughed, Marshall and her had been asking each other questions for a few hours. It was so peaceful, and it made both of them relax. And not long after Marshall fell asleep from lack of sleep, and Fionna drifted to sleep with him. Nothing wrong in their cozy little life, wishing they could have this moment for life.

And everything was peaceful, relaxing and still in their world. But as the saying goes;

"**It's always _calm_, before a _storm_."**

**[A/N** So haha I wanted to make this longer, but my procrastination really puts me in this mood. I really tried to get this done, because I didn't want you guys to wait to long.

MWAHAHA I'm bringing Ashely into the story, and PRINCE GUMBALL IS A BADGUY! Who knew? Lol I'm making the good, or so I think.

My mom tried to go through my computer and read my stories. No way. Wasn't going to let that happen.

In other news. Today is Monday March 5th. And I have the rest of this week of school and then I'm off for one week of Spring Break. Much needed rest will come but before that on Wednesday I have a English Exam, that counts against my GPA and man I'm excited.

And then next Wednesday I get my braces off! OHMAIGWAD! I'm so excited for that. My older sister got her's off a few months ago, and now it's my turn.

I updated my picture on Fanfiction today as well. I was over due for a new one.

Spring Break will give me a lot of time to focus on this story.

I guess that it for now? I'll update sometime next week I promise my darlings. Heart Heart Love Love :]

-**xoxo Angii ]**


	6. Starry Night Seclusion

**note1:** I'm switching how I talk to you guys, so there will be these cute little notes, with little explanations. At the beginning and end of the story!

**note2:** Ashley is the female Ash, not sure how this is going to work, but we will see. If you want an idea of how I made Ashley hair look, go to Google and image search **undercuts**.

**note3:** I'm sorry for my inability to write fight scenes, I have been trying to avoid them if you haven't noticed... .

**/**

The flow of _time_ is always cruel... its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that does not change with _time_ is a _memory_ of younger days...

For people who aren't governed by _time_, they detach themselves from the world, a _hollow seclusion_ is built from this isolation, and they never wish to be a part of a life where the people they surround themselves with are prisoners to _time_.

Eventually they will be left alone, and filled with feelings of regret, but sometimes, you can't deny the people who are slaves to _time_. The view they have on the world that you've seen for oh so many years is a wonderful place to live, and not a hell on Earth. And these slaves to time, influence you. You see the world in a new way, and for once you are happy to be in it.

Nonetheless, you suddenly want to make up for the lost _time_ you didn't have with this person who has changed you. You have to take every smile that person has and make sure you carve it into your memory. After all you're just a _memory_ of younger days...

_Time_ Moves In One Direction, _Memories_ In Another.

**/**

Fionna had left the next morning,and returned back to her tree house. It did take some convincing to let Fionna go home, but it happened.

Fionna entered her tree house, quietly, hoping that Cake would be asleep, but instead, she found Cake sitting on the couch smiling a catty smile, as she walked in the door. Fionna, felt her anxiety levels go up.

"I'm gonna guess it went well?" Cake asked, as she picked up BMO, and started playing some games.

Fionna smiled and sat down next to her, "mmm, I guess it did."

Cake glanced out the corner of her eye, a slight frown on her face. "Are you going to tease me with information baby, or are you just going to tell me, I'm dying to know..." Cake begged, her curiosity at its peek.

"What's to tell, I told him, we kissed, we talked, we fell asleep, we woke up, I left." Fionna said calmly, before trying to run off to her room.

"You two KISSED!" Cake said pouncing onto her leg, "are you sure that's all you did, if he did more I'll kill him!" Cake shrieked, Fionna lost her balance and fell onto the floor with Cake, "Cake I swear we kissed once! Then we just talked. I don't even know if we're dating, we kinda never declared that we were a thing." Fionna anxiety rose, maybe Marshall didn't want to date her.

'Oh baby, don't worry, maybe he didn't think he had to ask, because you two are already so close, I'm sure not much will change." Cake said patting the girls head. "And don't rush things, you two have a lot of time." Cake said hugging the girl.

Fionna embraced her cat sister back, her mind was settled by the words spoken by Cake. Fionna couldn't help feeling so on edge, this was the first time she had a 'Boyfriend', if they were dating, and she wasn't really sure what they really do. She knew that they kiss, hug, and other intimate junk that she had seen Lord M. and Cake do, but she had no experience with that stuff.

The kiss last night was led by Marshall, and it was Fionna's first real kiss, and she just followed Marshall's lead. She didn't really mean for them to get so... into it.

"Why don't you go shower up and I'll start cooking dinner, baby." Cake said making her way to the kitchen, grabbing different pots and pans.

Fionna made no protest and went to gather her things for the shower before going into the bathroom. Cake waited to hear the water run, before rushing to the phone, and dialing a number she never wanted to dial.

**/**

Marshall, laid awake on his couch starring at the ceiling idly. He felt very happy with himself, finally Fionna and him could be... something! That's more than he could ever ask for. He sat up feeling a bit hungry, and thought about getting something to eat, but suddenly the phone rang, he sighed and floated over to it, answering it.

"Yes..?" He answered into the phone. "Marshall Lee, we have to talk." He reconized this voice.

"Cake? What's up?" He was curious why the cat would call him, they weren't exactly friends.

"Baby, you got my girl confused, are you two dating or not?" Cake asked, very straightforward with her question.

"I guess, you could call it that..." Marshall began to reply, "I mean we just, you know... junk." Marshall felt embarrased by the question, it was one simple question, and he couldn't answer it.

"Well honey, you better show her you two are something, she's doubting herself, take her on some kind of date. Tonight! You understand?" Cake ordered over the phone. Marshall said yes and decided he needed to plan something.

"What would I do though for this date?" He asked, but was soon cut off by Cake. "She's coming out of the shower, I have to go, sorry I can't help, just be romantic!" Cake hung up and Marshall sighed, before speaking to the hung up phone line. "Thanks Cake, thanks a lot..."

Romantic is what she said, and for Marshall he couldn't help, but think that involved him feeling embarrassed. Even though most people didn't know it, but Marshall Lee The Vampire King, _**was**_ a romantic. When he dated, he did things, because he knew it was the _**Romantic**_ thing to do and he _**liked**_ that.

He sighed again, the sun was still out so he could only gather and prepare things, before he could actually go out, set up and then retrieve Fionna. This was going to be a _long_ day.

**/**

Fionna was relaxing in her room, going through the wreckage in her backpack, finally she had a break to get a chance to do it. She had been so caught up in her emotions, she forgot about her materials she used as an adventuress. Fionna bounced on her bed as she finished.

"Mathematical! Finished right as the sun went down!" She jumped and cheered for a few moments before settling back down. 'Now, I'm bored.' She thought to herself. She got up and made her way downstairs to find Cake on a phone call with Lord M.

"Oh you're such a sweet talker, baby." She heard Cake respond, Fionna smiled and sighed, as she stared at an infatuated Cake.

'Will me and Marshall be like that...?' Fionna questioned, t was embarrassing thinking about it. Fionna didn't know how to be a girlfriend, what was she supposed to do? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Cake signaled Fionna to get it, not to interrupt her conversation. Fionna walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a floating Marshall Lee, turned to his side, one hand midway through his hair, before he turned to face her, running the rest of his fingers through his hair, and smiling.

"Sup, dude?" Fionna asked a bit of eagerness, in her tone. She didn't understand why he was there and it made her curious, that we're something like a couple, so what could he possibly need?

"Let's go, doll face." He stated, it wasn't a question it was a demand. Fionna gave him a questionable look.

"Go where Marshall?" Fionna asked, where would they go? Marshall sighed before smiling.

"Come on Fi, since when did Fionna the Adventuress ask questions? Grab your bag lets go." Marshall replied calmly, he was nervous, he wanted them to get there, so he could show her his hard work.

Fionna smiled before replying, "Okay, let me get it." she rushed up stairs, grabbing her recently organized bag, and rushing back downstairs to the door. Walking out and closing the door.

"So where are we going? Fionna asked, following very close to the floating Marshall Lee.

"Well, I just thought we should have a date and junk... ya know?" Marshall replied keeping his gaze forward on the path ahead.

"A-a date, okay, that sounds cool and junk." Fionna replied glancing to her side, a light blush spreading across her face.

There was a an awkward silence that filled the void between them, what was Fionna supposed to do? She just stared at his floating legs as she followed him, he gaze continuing to face the ground, and not up in any way.

The silence continued, Fionna was sure she had done something wrong, she didn't know how to be romantic, she was only 15, and hadn't had much experience with the idea of 'dating.'

"Hey Fi, we're here..." Marshall called to Fionna, she snapped out of her thoughts, and looked up to find, a blanket surrounded by lanterns that lit the area and a few snacks (that were red), around the picnic area.

"D-did you do this Marsh?" Fionna asked, walking toward the area, before stopping and turning to face him, a smile stretched across her face.

"Well, y-yeah, it took me a bit, ya know, 'cause like the sun was still out while I was setting up, and I had to go home and change, then get you..." Marshall felt embarrassed he was rambling, which wasn't like him. He took a deep breath, before speaking again. "In short, yeah Fi."

"It's so mathematical Marsh, I love it!" Fionna said jumping into his arms, which shocked Marshall and made him fall to the ground pulling Fionna down with him, they both laughed, and stood up together.

Marshall glanced down at Fionna, and watched her as she laughed at herself, he felt so drawn to her and her smile, that beautiful smile. He gently took one hand and pulled her face toward his, bending over slightly to reach her level, before pressing their lips together, Fionna fell into the kiss, hypnotized by him.

Fionna grasped onto Marshall's shirt, clinging to him as they continued to kiss, Marshall pulled back, revealing a flustered Fionna, who was lost in a daze.

"Gosh doll, I didn't know you liked being kiss by me so much." Marshall teased taking her hand and pulling her toward the picnic area.

"W-what, Marshall it's not like that... I mean... it's not that I totally, d-dislike it.." Fionna blushed a darker pink, as Marshall just laughed as they sat down on the blanket.

"Don't worry doll, it's cute." Marshall said as she picked up a strawberry and nibbled at it. Marshall smiled and did the same, sucking the shade from the fruit.

"Marsh, I've been meaning to ask you... are we... I mean... are we like considered... are we dat-" Fionna stumbled on her words, before Marshall cut her off.

"We're something, I guess... we're Fionna and Marshall Lee, and we're as happy as we can be right? I love you Fionna, I've loved you since I met you, when you were that cute 13 year old girl. You might be growing older, but you're still the same lovely, adventuress girl, who's always naïve and rushes into things with out thinking, because you're so hard headed." Marshall said giving her the most sweetest smiles, that made Fionna's heart flutter. "Fionna, all I know is that I never want to be apart from you, and if's there's not a name for it. We can just be '_Us_', because there's no word that can justify what I want to be when I'm with you. Not a boyfriend, or a lover. I want to be '_Us_.'"

"Oh glob, Marsh," Fionna said jumping back into his arms, this time catching Fionna, and holding her. "I love you Marshall. I love you so much, let's be 'Us'." Fionna whispered against Marshall. Who hugged her tighter.

They stayed still, charishing their intimate moment with each other, the first of many, that they bothed wished to share together.

The moment was cute short by clapping heard a few feet away. Marshall and Fionna looked up to find a unknown woman's silhouette.

"Well isn't that romantic, and how many girls have you used that one on Marshall Lee." the voice was recognized by both, Marshall and Fionna.

"Then again, you did once call yourself a romantic right?" the women spoke, as she stepped into the light of the moonlight and lanterns.

"What do you want Ashley, I thought I made it clear to you... That I never wanted to see you again." Marshall hissed at the pale women who wore a black tube dress with a gold belt with a pouch. Her paper white hair that was styled in an undercut fashioned, rolled off her shoulders, and back.

"Yeah, well... you should have known me a lot better, I mean we were a thing for awhile. Or was I just a good screw." She smirked back.

Marshall was fulled by his hidden rage that stirred within him. Whatever she wanted was not good, and he could tell she was out for blood. And he could only feel his grip tighten on Fionna.

She was what mattered now. The only thing that mattered to him. And he would protect her no matter what.

**note4:** I know, I took awhile, but I got busy, and I'm working on a real book, and other stories.

**note5: **Have you guys seen Avatar: Legend of Korra the new Avatar the Last Airbender series. OHMAIGWAD I LOVE IT. I love Mako. -kisses Mako picture-

**note6:** I'm working on a list of things, that I think I will most likely be posting on here. I'm shipping like crazy.

**note7:** I was forced to watch Monster High. That shit killed brain cells.

**note8: **I promise I won't take so long to update again, and I have 7 more weeks of school till summer break.

**note9:** Follow me on twitter for updates at BeOkAngie.


	7. Homewrecker Seclusion

_**note1:**_I'm sorry I was absent for so long. I took a month off to work on my writing style, and then before I knew it, I was out for summer vacation, and then I had to take college classes(I'm still taking those classes), and I had work. I got busy and it killed me, because this is like my stress reliever! So sorry if it sounds like excuses, but reality takes a toll.

_**note2:**_Nostalgia set in when I went over some old fanfictions on my computer, made me want to go back to my old fandoms and write one story for each one. OTP's!

_**note3:**_I think I have two OTP's for Adventure Time now? I think I shop Princess Bubblegum and Marceline? My friend and I are co-writing a PBxMarcie fic? Don't know if she'll let me post it?

_**Homewrecker**_

People have different personalities, when around different people. Even if we're unaware of it we create these different personalities to please the people we surround ourselves with. Fearing being rejected and becoming an outcast from everyone. Our mind has a natural tendency to create these other personalities and eventually we lose what we're really like somewhere along the way. Some people find themselves through that one person, that reminds them they don't have to try to appease this person, they don't have to be perfect.

Perfection or Deception, one will breed love, one will breed hate.

Marshall couldn't believe his eyes, there before him stood Ashley, the only person he could say he truly hated. Hated is the correct word, words like disgust, hostility, repulsion, resentment, and spite fit the feelings he held for this female better than the word _"Hate"_. He couldn't fathom why she was there, she had no ties to the Land of Ooo, she was a freelancer traveled everywhere, didn't stick to one spot, held no ties.

Marshall Lee could tell his grip on Fionna was hurting, and he was most definitely sure there would be bruises, but that didn't matter. He was more concerned on trying to figure out what game Ashley was playing. He knew she wasn't dangerous physically, but mentally, the things she knew about him, things she could utter any moment, _**THAT**_ concerned him. He finally pieces together his relationship with Fionna, and the bitch comes into the picture, what a nice first date.

Fionna felt the tension and held her tongue, she knew she could kick Ashley's ass any day, but the tension kept her stationary. She felt clammy, something told her she shouldn't listen to whatever conversation could come up between the two. Marshall's grip only made things worst, it hurt. Her waist was feeling incredible pain, and she wished he would stop squeezing. She could only wince as the pain radiated from her hip, and through her body that sent signals up her nerves, telling her brain to jump away, punch him, anything to make it stop, but she sat there still and hushed.

"Don't tell me you're still stuck on whatever fucked up relationship we had. I'm over it, I dropped whatever feelings I had for your sick as the second I dumped you." Marshall Lee spat at Ashley, whom in return just stepped closer to the couple stopping at least 7 feet away.

"Is it because I fucking sold that toy? Get the fuck over it Marshall, grow your ass up." Ashley commented before turning to Fionna, "And look the kid finally grew some tits and lost a bit of that weight. What was it baby girl, didn't want to be a fat ass the rest of your life?" Ashley's words had bite, and stung Fionna, she was insecure and sensitive. Fionna the girl who could take down a troll, beat up the Ice Queen, or take a good pounding from some evil elves, was hurt by words that targeted her self esteem.

Ashley smirked as she saw Fionna's face fall, and the hurt expression cross her face. All girls had insecurities, and Fionna was not the exception.

"Ashley shut the fuck up, before I fucking shut your mouth for you." Marshall growled, all he wanted was to get Fionna out of the line of fire. If it involved sharing business that was settled. "You submissive bitch who likes knowing her place, even if it means being beat into that submission that you love some much, you're just a fucking masochist who loves being fucked, beat, and shown her place."

Marshall watched as Ashley's mouth dropped, a blush spreading across her face, as she looked away. She knew his secrets and he knew hers, and if it meant opening up a box he buried 6 feet under, he had too.

"Now shut you fucking mouth, before you regret it." Marshall Lee hissed, Fionna could only watch as the Marshall she knew, became chillingly intimidating. She kept her eyes on Ashley as she backed down. _'This isn't the Marshall I know.'_ Fionna thought as the hair on her arm raised, and chills ran down her spin. _'Marshall... can be very frightening.', _her thoughts raged on as they pressed on watching Marshall Lee and his posture, his facial expression, every detail, was different, until everything softened.

Fionna turned back in Ashley's direction, and she wasn't there, at some point she must have ran off while she was examining the other Marshall, who was now embracing her.

"M-Marshall are you okay?" The words took some time to register and come out of Fionna's mouth as he held her. She felt his head nod yes, and he pulled away.

"Why are you asking me that? I should be asking you that Fionna." he tone contained worry, and Fionna just smiled and nodded, before a good answer registered. " Dude, I'm mathematical, nothing could ruin my evening after you did all of this!" Fionna waved her arms, gesturing to the picnic that was forgotten the moment Ashley arrived.

Marshall could only sigh and rest his forehead against Fionna's. She was such a silly girl, and it helped him bring all of his focus back on her, and stop trying to decrypt why Ashley had made an appearance.

"Come on kid, let's enjoy the rest of the time." Marshall said picking up a strawberry and popping it in his mouth, as Fionna started to babble about how strawberries could kill him and blah blah blah.

It's Times Where The Moment's You Spend Are Most Important, Rather Than The Days.

_**note4:**_ I'll update soon, I can't give you an exact date... I made it short since I have class in the moring at 8:00 a.m. and just want to be in bed so I can get some sleep.

_**note5:**_ I'm really sorry again for not updating, I don't want to be called those authors who just drop a story and never update, that's the worst.

_**note6:**_ I'll probably be starting some new stories, so if your interested check those ones out.


End file.
